Las teorías Koushirou y su praxis
by SkuAg
Summary: Koushirou sabe una o dos cosas sobre el cortejo. Que hay que intercambiar chocolates, rozarse las manos, tal vez sonreírse o darse un beso a escondidas antes de formalizar. Por eso es que no entiende como un día resultó que era el novio de Hikari. KOUKARI.


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Las teorías Koushirou y su praxis**

* * *

Koushirou no sabía realmente demasiado sobre noviazgos, relaciones amorosas ni cortejos y, siendo honestos, no le interesaba un montón. Las cosas que él sabía, más o menos, se pueden resumir en lo siguiente: que si a la chica le gusta el chico, le hace una torta en Navidad, o le da chocolates el 14 de febrero, y que tenían que ser hechos a mano. Que si al chico le gusta la chica, le da chocolate el 14 de marzo.

Todas convenciones sociales que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero como buen ser educado, cumplía cada 14 de marzo en devolverle chocolates (comprados) a sus amigas. Alguna vez su madre quiso enseñarle a hacer chocolate casero, incluso le compró un delantal celeste. Koushirou bostezó disimuladamente y le pidió que mejor le enseñara a hacer sus famosas galletas de cardamomo, que a nadie le salían más lindas.

Así superó el tema del chocolate casero y no aumentó de ninguna manera sus conocimientos sobre cortejos y todas esas cosas que quitaban tiempo y que, creía, embotaban el cerebro. Lo había visto en alguno que otro de sus amigos.

Y toda esta situación, lamentablemente, o graciosamente tal vez, se mantenía en Koushirou el día que descubrió que Hikari Yagami era su novia. ¿Qué cómo llegó a esa situación sin siquiera haberse declarado? Pues, a eso, ni él lo sabe muy bien.

Seguramente todo comenzó cuando Taichi decidió que no se dedicaría al fútbol sino que ingresaría a la universidad y que lo haría con excelentes calificaciones. Koushirou no fue el más sorprendido, pero sí fue el más dedicado a ayudarlo a triunfar (¿le habrá dado Taichi la oportunidad de resistirse? probablemente no). Koushirou tomó la costumbre de ir todos los días, menos los fines de semana, durante las dos horas previas a la cena a casa de Taichi. Absolutamente todas las noches se escapó a su casa a cenar, que muy simpática Yuuko sin dudas, pero que su madre le cocinaba con mucho amor y sería desagradecido de su parte desairar así el cariño de su progenitora. Que Yuuko ya tenía dos hijos para que comieran sus comidas.

Koushirou no era un ser malvado, pero un poco de malicia de vez en cuando podía hacerlo reír un buen rato (en privado).

La cuestión fue que entre tanto visitar a Taichi y ayudarlo a repasar y, más importante, a concentrarse y a aprender a estudiar y ser responsable (y a este punto lo defendía con mucho orgullo, ya que Taichi jamás faltó a sus reuniones), Koushirou empezó a pasar más tiempo con Hikari.

Ella al principio los miró con curiosidad. Molestaba a Taichi cuando lo veía muy concentrado, les sacaba fotos. Le servía té a Koushirou y le ofrecía comida, pero él por las dudas nunca comía mucho; Hikari era más o menos como Yuuko en ese sentido.

Hikari no comenzó a sentarse con ellos en la mesa hasta que descubrió que a Taichi le estaba yendo bien y que gran parte del tiempo Koushirou se quedaba sentado, educadamente, esperando que él tuviera alguna duda. No parecía necesitar estudiar mucho, así que no se llevaba sus apuntes. Ella, entonces, comenzó a pedirle ayuda.

Para Koushirou era sencillo porque ya había pasado por las clases de Hikari aunque, sorprendentemente, ella era menos aplicada que Taichi y se distraía fácil.

―Cuando sales por la mañana y hay niebla, ¿no sientes que estás encerrado dentro de un espejo? ―le preguntó una vez.

Koushirou definitivamente no lo sentía. Intentó explicarle los motivos meteorológicos por los que había niebla, pero ella prontamente perdió interés.

Cuando Hikari se aburría de repasar, le mostraba fotos. A Koushirou le gustaba especialmente este momento, porque ella veía cosas que él jamás hubiera notado. Gotas que caían de las hojas luego de días de niebla fuerte, y que desde la foto reflejaban la cámara de Hikari ―como un espejo, ciertamente. Gatos con una oreja apretada entre las patas mientras intentaban limpiársela. Sonrisas que él no veía.

Hikari le pidió ayuda con programas de diseño. No quería toquetear mucho sus fotos, pero le serviría saber cómo aclararlas o aumentarles el brillo o los colores. Tal vez, si algún día se decidía a participar en un concurso, podría limpiar sus fotos antes de hacerlo.

Así que cuando Taichi dejaba de necesitar ayuda, Koushirou se acostumbró a encerrarse con Hikari en su habitación, aunque siempre con la puerta abierta, y ayudarla en su computadora de escritorio a manejar distintos programas de diseño.

Aunque lo cierto es que eso solo fue al principio. A Hikari el diseño virtual le interesaba mucho más que el estudio escolar, y aprendió todos los trucos que él le enseñó mucho antes de que él tuviera tiempo de aprender sobre nuevos programas.

Así que mientras la miraba editar fotos, y esperaban a que Taichi necesitara algo, Koushirou y Hikari conversaban.

―No puedes vivir más tiempo sin un gato ―le dijo una vez―. Sé que es exagerado, pero no conocerás la felicidad total hasta que tengas a uno ronroneando en tus piernas durante varias horas.

―No quiero ser brusco ―dijo―, pero siento que no sé cómo manejarme con los animales... no es que a mamá no le gusten, pero en casa siempre fue muy importante que todo estuviera limpio. Creo que por eso nunca tuvimos mascotas.

―No importa. Yo te puedo prestar a Miko para eso ―sonrió―. Pero tienes que quererlo. Los gatos son muy perceptivos y enseguida se dará cuenta de que lo haces solo para contentarme.

Koushirou se ruborizó.

―No sé si sería solo para contentarte ―dijo, aunque bajó el tono de voz―. Es que no me molestaría... probar. Esa experiencia.

Pero ese día no pudieron encontrar a Miko, que mantenía su costumbre de escaparse al parque, y Tailmon no sabía ronronear.

―Le sale tan artificial ―rio Hikari.

Y Koushirou pensó que nadie más que Hikari le pediría a su digimon que ronroneara, para ver que tal le salía.

Y entonces Taichi aprobó sus exámenes y se fue a la universidad.

Koushirou siempre fue un ser de costumbres y rutinas, pero no fijas. No le costaba, si la situación lo requería, cambiar su día a día, pero tendía a cambiarlo por un esquema al menos en parte rutinario como el anterior.

Le costó un poco más cuando debió dejar de ir a casa de sus amigos. ¿Extrañaba a Taichi? Era posible; él no solo era su amigo más cercano desde que eran chicos, también lo era Sora, quien se había ido a la universidad como él, y para colmo se habían llevado a Yamato, que a veces era un poco huraño pero tenía muchísimo en común con Koushirou. Sintió que la falta de esas tres personas en su vida era, casi, desgarradora.

No lo había sentido tanto con Jyou, tal vez porque él nunca había estado demasiado presente, o porque nunca habían sido tan cercanos como lo fue con Taichi y compañía.

Y lo que más le molestaba era que él sabía hacía años que, eventualmente, ellos se irían a estudiar y que se verían menos, incluso aunque no se fueran de Tokio. Sus horarios serían distintos y sus lugares de estudio también, comenzarían a hacer nuevas amistades y hasta Taichi debería esforzarse un poco por seguir estando en el medio de los otros dos (en realidad, no debería esforzarse tanto. Si lo pensaba seriamente, esa amistad de a tres no se rompería fácilmente). Era el discurrir de la vida, el devenir, el transcurrir. Siempre lo había sabido y pensó que estaba "preparado" para eso, si es que se necesita estar preparado para algo tan sencillo como el continuar.

Y por más que le diera vueltas en su cabeza, y que tratara de ordenarse el día de formas distintas y de enojarse consigo mismo por estar tan molesto por algo tan tonto y tan esperable, no lograba dejar de sentir esa pena sin sentido que a veces hasta lo dejaba despierto por las noches.

Se sintió débil sin haberse sentido fuerte nunca antes.

Un día, encontró a Hikari fuera del instituto. Se hallaba sentada contra las rejas de entrada. Su falda celeste se arrugaba debajo suyo y ella, con expresión molesta, se apretaba la panza.

―¿Hikari? ―preguntó, alarmado. Le sorprendió que estuviera sola.

―Koushirou, hola ―sonrió y se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería, te acompaño a tu casa? ¿Dónde están Takeru y los demás?

―Estoy bien, estoy bien ―movió una mano en el aire, intentando quitarle importancia a su preocupación―. No sucedió nada. Me demoré y cuando salí ya se habían ido, les pedí que no me esperaran.

Sin embargo, ya hacía más de una hora que debían haberse marchado.

―¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ―Esa pregunta le sonaba un poco entrometida, pero le daba pena preguntar lo que de verdad quería saber―. Es porque estás enferma, ¿no es cierto? ¿Estuviste en la enfermería?

―Me encuentro bien. ―Se arregló la falda arrugada, que igualmente quedó doblada en una forma extraña detrás de ella, y se desabrochó el moño rojo―. Comí algo en mal estado, ya sabes... mi madre.

Koushirou se sonrojó por haber obtenido la respuesta a la pregunta que no se había animado a hacer, pero también se preocupó más.

―¿Aún te duele la panza? ¿Puedes caminar hasta tu casa, si te acompaño?

―No es el dolor lo que me molesta. ―Calló y alzó la vista hacia los árboles―. Es...

―¿Qué cosa? ―No quería importunar, pero tampoco quería no saber.

―Bueno, es algo tonto ―rio―. No puedes reírte cuando te lo cuente, ¿de acuerdo? ―Koushirou asintió, serio―. Pues... como me cayó mal la comida, y siento que no comí nada, estaba pensando en... ―La animó a seguir con un gesto de su rostro―. Estaba pensando en que necesitaba comer algo rico, ¡pero muy rico! para compensar la tarde que he tenido.

A Koushirou no se le hubiera ocurrido reír, o al menos no hasta después de haber expresado su perplejidad abriendo la boca.

―Te agradezco que no hayas reído, pero ahora ya puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedo ser un poco infantil de vez en cuando ―admitió.

Volvió a descartar la risa, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

―No es infantil. Es... lógico. Tan lógico. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ―agregó, bajando el tono de voz. Hikari sonrió con él.

―Me sentí un poco débil cuando salía y por eso me recosté en la reja. Pero ya me siento bien. Me... ¿me acompañarías a tomar algo?

Koushirou notó que Hikari, que por lo general era muy segura con lo que decía, titubeaba un poco cuando pensaba que estaba pidiendo algo, o causando una posible molestia.

―Sí ―dijo―. Sé que te gustan los helados, pero... ―Se detuvo, porque los ojos de Hikari se habían iluminado al escuchar la palabra "helados"―. Lo siento. Vayamos a comer un helado.

―Koushirou, ¿qué ibas a decir? ―Se posicionó delante de él para no dejarlo partir.

―Es una tontería ―dijo, sonrojado.

―¿Una tontería que tiene que ver con comida rica? ¡No hay tonterías relacionadas con la comida rica!

Inadvertidamente, Koushirou rio. Hikari lo hizo con él.

―Lo siento, no quiero comportarme como una niña. Es solo que te noto reticente y quiero que te relajes ―sonriendo, se animó a tocarle un hombro con suavidad. Él se turbó, pero no se retiró―. Soy yo, Hikari. La de siempre.

"Hikari, la de siempre". Esas palabras permanecerían en su mente mucho más tiempo del imaginado.

―Lo que quería decir es que mi madre me dijo que me prepararía galletas hoy. Siempre hace muchas, no sería una molestia darte algunas... eso, sí... ya sabes... vienes hasta casa y las comemos, ¡o las llevas! ―Hikari rio al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo―. También puedo dejarte en tu casa, asegurarme de que llegas bien, y luego buscar algunas y llevártelas a tu casa. No sería mucho trabajo, ya sabes ―se rascó la cabeza, nervioso ante la risa franca de Hikari―. Sería como en los viejos tiempos... ―murmuró.

Hikari calló. Y luego volvió a sonreír.

―Si de verdad no es molestia, me gustaría ver a tu madre y comer las galletas con ella. Así podré agradecerle apropiadamente. Además... ―también titubeó, pero el sonrojo de Koushirou le causó ternura―, como tú dijiste... sería como en los viejos tiempos.

―Como en los viejos tiempos ―asintió Koushirou.

Luego se daría cuenta de que, mientras estuvo con ella, no volvió a sentir la falta de Taichi y a enojarse por no haber previsto su tan evidente y esperada partida.

Y esa no fue la única vez que Hikari fue a tomar la merienda en casa de Koushirou.

Yoshie era una activa conversadora y Hikari una educada y simpática jovencita con mucho gusto por las cosas dulces. Yoshie se encargó de insistir a Koushirou, encarecidamente, que la siguiera trayendo para que ella pudiera conversar acerca de sus recetas con alguien nuevo, alguien con tanta pasión por lo dulce que Yoshie, casi, se sentía rejuvenecida.

―Y sobre todo útil ―siempre aclaraba.

Los días en que Koushirou no tenía club de computación ni Hikari danzas, se encontraban fuera del instituto y marchaban a su casa. Hacían sus deberes juntos mientras Yoshie le daba a Hikari distintas cosas que probar. Mientras hizo calor, preparó incluso complicadas tortas con helado, pero a medida que empezó a asentarse el frío, se contentó con pesadas y potentes preparaciones con chocolate.

Koushirou dejó de sentir el pesar que lo aquejaba desde que Sora y Yamato, y sobre todo Taichi, habían partido a estudiar. No lo relacionó, sin embargo, con Hikari en sí, sino con haber retomado una rutina, nueva, que incluía a otra persona en sus días. Decidió que había crecido y que ya no era tan reacio a comunicarse como antes, que ya no temía ofender ni que le faltaran las palabras para expresar adecuada y educadamente lo que deseaba decir.

Estar con Hikari era muy cómodo. Ella era simpática, charlatana, pero de vez en cuando se quedaba callada, tal vez por más de un día, y miraba a la lejanía o a sus apuntes. Koushirou no se sentía muy bueno leyendo miradas, pero en esos días veía en los ojos de Hikari una película de niebla, algo que la cubría y que él no se animaba a superar. Tampoco lo intentaba. Sabía que Hikari, entre risas y chistes, era igualmente una chica reservada y pensativa, con tendencias a la melancolía y a guardarse sus cosas para ella misma. Por eso trataba de no incordiarla y la dejaba hablar educadamente con su madre mientras él, para ayudarla, le contaba a Yoshie más cosas de las que le diría usualmente. De esta manera creía que Hikari podía mantener la paz mental que necesitaba para concentrarse en esas cosas que la aquejaban y resolverlo a su manera, sin preguntas.

A veces hablaban los dos juntos con Taichi, por video. Él se había mudado a una residencia de estudiantes, muy cerca, pero en la que creía que se concentraría mejor para estudiar.

―Gracias a ti lo aprendí, Koushirou. El ritmo de estudio.

A Koushirou le parecía notable, ya que él nunca se había considerado un estudioso dedicado, independientemente de que tuviera las mejores notas de la clase.

―Es que no era necesario que estudiaras, sino que estuvieras ahí, obligándome a mí a estudiar ―explicaba―. La peor parte del estudio no es lo que hay que leer, sino la disciplina. El tiempo que debes sentarte en una silla con la vista sobre tus apuntes, la... la...

―¿Dedicación, responsabilidad? ―ayudaba Hikari.

―¡Eso! Que inteligente te has vuelto, Hikari. Se nota que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Koushirou. ¡Eh, tú! ―agregaba, porque a Koushirou comentarios como ese lo hacían sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado―. Cuida a mi hermanita, llévala por bueno camino.

Luego Hikari y Taichi peleaban, entre risas, porque él quisiera que alguien más la cuidara en vez de venir a casa todos los fines de semana, como había acordado con sus padres. Que después de todo, ¡Odaiba no estaba lejos de Tokio, sino en!

Pero ahora Taichi era un estudioso y, los fines de semana, estudiaba.

Pronto, a los fines de semana Hikari también comenzó a pasarlos con Koushirou.

Él había comenzado a hacerse muy cercano con Takeru varios años antes, y si se veían poco era porque el pequeño Takeru debía encontrar un momento en la agenda entre todas sus novias y candidatas para ver a cualquiera de los dos. Pero cuando de repente pudo verlos a los dos juntos, porque Koushirou y Hikari lo habían bilateralmente reemplazado por el otro (decía él), todo se hizo más sencillo y fue él quien comenzó a invitarlos a los dos a juntarse al menos un día del fin de semana.

Koushirou disfrutaba a Takeru, sobre todo los días en que Hikari estaba escondida tras su manto de niebla. Takeru también lo notaba, era perceptivo y la conocía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez él lo haría. En esos días, Takeru no se desvivía por consolarla, ni tampoco la molestaba demasiado. Se encargaba de conversar más animadamente o de invitarlos al cine o a museos, lugares donde la conversación fuera limitada o innecesaria.

Mientras Hikari vagaba con la mirada perdida entre pinturas antiguas o abstractas, Koushirou miraba su sonrisa serena y admiraba a Takeru, por saber darle el tiempo que necesitaba sin forzarla a la vez a encerrarse en su melancolía.

En muchas medidas, para Koushirou fue un placer poder compartir su tiempo tanto con Takeru como con Hikari. Aprendió de él como tratarla en sus días de lejanía, y más temprano que tarde descubrió que clase de chistes para ella eran inconcebibles y la sumían en un instantáneo malhumor.

Koushirou, de todas formas, no acostumbraba ni pensaba empezar a contarle chistes en el futuro, pero el conocimiento nunca está de más, se dijo. Algunos de esos días, Hikari terminaba tan molesta con Takeru que decidía marcharse. Aún sonriente, Takeru lo empujaba para que la siguiera, que él ya se comportaría mejor el fin de semana próximo.

―Parece mentira, ¡chistes sobre enfermedades venéreas! ―chillaba ella.

Koushirou no le decía mucho más que que lo tomara como lo que era, un chiste, y sobre todo de quien venía, de Takeru.

―Hace dos o tres semanas pasó esto mismo. Es mi mejor amigo, Koushirou, ¿y aún no sabe que no me gusta escuchar esas cosas? Tú te hubieras dado cuenta luego de la primera vez.

La verdad era que Koushirou sí se había dado cuenta luego de la primera vez, pero eso fue más de un año después de haber comenzado a pasar tardes con ella (y Taichi, en un principio), y encima a instancias de Takeru. Si fuera por él, jamás se habría dado cuenta.

Y la otra verdad era que Takeru por supuesto que lo sabía, y desde hacía años. Era incomprensible que molestara a Hikari con eso, de vez en cuando, para forzarla a partir. A Koushirou no le quedaban dudas de que Takeru lo hacía con un motivo, y en un día en que Hikari estaba particularmente molesta por la situación, le expuso su teoría:

―Creo que Takeru tiene novia.

Hikari rio, casi escandalosamente.

―Sí, claro. Y ayer nos hizo salir con una chica y la semana pasada con otra. ¿Qué novia aceptaría tan campante que su novio tuviera citas semana sí semana no con otras chicas?

«Una chica que piensa como Takeru», pensó, pero no lo expresó.

―Debe tener una chica a la que quiere un poco más. Que le gusta. Y por eso no nos la presenta.

―Koushirou, me parece que eso no tiene sentido. ―Hikari había reducido los decibeles de su voz y, calma, se había sentada en un banco del parque por el que pasaban. Koushirou permaneció parado―. ¿Acaso seremos una mala influencia para la chica, la espantaremos, la asustaremos? Creo que si nos hace salir con él en tantas de sus citas, es porque le damos seguridad.

―¿Seguridad?

―Claro. Seguridad de que sus amigos no están todos tan locos como él. Que él es divertido y sabe hacer chistes, pero que a la hora de las amistades no se vale de eso, sino que es más abierto.

―¿O sea que nosotros dos somos aburridos y no sabemos hacer chistes?

Hikari rio. Alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

―Nosotros estamos bien, Koushirou. Nosotros estamos bien.

Se sentó junto a ella, rozando su hombro. Hikari no volvió a protestar sobre Takeru ni sus novias y amistades. De hecho, Hikari no volvió a hablar. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que oscureció.

Takeru siguió llevándolos en citas dobles, como las llamaba él, y alguna que otra vez volvió a molestar a Hikari o a inventar alguna excusa para que lo dejaran solo. Y aunque Hikari siguió insistiendo en que la teoría de Koushirou no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y en que Takeru simplemente a veces no pensaba las cosas con tanta profundidad como Koushirou creía, él siguió pensando que algún motivo había, porque Takeru sí era un ser de profundidad pensante, y Hikari lo sabía tan bien como él.

Aunque admitía que la Teoría Koushirou podía tener algún que otro hueco argumental.

Y entonces llegó su último semestre de clases. Por primera vez en años, Koushirou descubrió que ya no le alcanzaba con saber, sino que ahora tendría que estudiar intensamente si quería ingresar a la universidad de ingeniería que le gustaba. Le alegraba saber que sería compañero de universidad de Yamato, y hasta él le deslizó la idea de que, en algún momento, si él decidía irse de su casa, podrían compartir departamento.

―Sin Taichi ―pidió―. Esa es mi única regla.

A Koushirou no le pareció mal, ya que desde el vamos no había pensado en dejar a su madre y padre, y mucho menos en mudarse con alguien. Y seguro que Taichi no hubiera sido su primera opción, en cualquier caso.

Entonces, Koushirou comenzó a estudiar. Ingresaría a esa universidad.

Hikari aceptó la nueva dedicación de Koushirou por el estudio con la misma curiosidad con que había aceptado la de su hermano. Siguió visitándolo para comer cosas ricas, pero tanto ella como Yoshie se esforzaron un poco más en mantener el silencio. Él siguió dándole una mano con las cosas que más le costaban, pero cuando Hikari se concentraba, era capaz de resolver cualquier ejercicio. Y con Koushirou haciendo silencio, devorando libros como si fueran para ella helados, no le quedó otra más que concentrarse y estudiar a su paso.

―Quien sabe, tal vez el ritmo de estudio me alcance hasta la universidad ―comentaba a veces.

Le alegraba saber que él no se mudaría de su casa, ya que no le molestaba movilizarse varios kilómetros todos los días, pero sabía que no podrían pasar juntos tanto tiempo como ahora y eso la entristecía. Era una tristeza distinta a la que Koushirou acostumbraba ver en ella: no se manifestaba como una película de distancia instalada en sus ojos, sino en forma de miradas fijas y penetrantes. Koushirou, nervioso, trataba en esos momentos de preguntarle cualquier cosa, pero las preguntas sobre cualquier cosa no habían sido antes su fuerte y definitivamente no lo comenzaron a ser en esos últimos meses en que se dedicó a estudiar con Hikari.

Yoshie también adivinó cual sería la situación luego de las vacaciones, y por ello comenzó a preocuparse por enseñarle a Hikari sus mejores recetas.

―No quiero que pienses que no puedes venir a casa ―le dijo un día, demostrando la profundidad con que había llegado a conocer a Hikari―, puedes venir siempre, aunque los horarios de mi hijo sean caóticos o aunque se quede estudiando en la sala de informática. Siempre habrán en esta casa galletas para ti, Hikari, y cualquier otro postre que quieras. Pero sé que no vendrás ―agregó―, porque eres una chica muy educada y seguramente temerás incomodarme o parecer desubicada. Por eso te lo digo hoy, Hikari ―la sostuvo de los hombros, con mayor firmeza de lo que Koushirou haría alguna vez―. Ven cuando quieras. Aunque no esté Koushirou, eres bienvenida.

Hikari se emocionó, pero sabía que Yoshie había dicho lo correcto: a falta de Koushirou, ella también comenzaría a alejarse, a distraerse hacia otras latitudes. Supo que extrañaría los olores de la casa, el pequeño _genkan_ de madera y las alacenas repletas de Yoshie.

La tristeza de Hikari fue mucho mayor desde ese día, y mucho le costó encontrar una manera de remediarla.

Y entonces, Koushirou la dejó plantada fuera del instituto.

Salió apresurado, tropezándose consigo mismo y despeinándose los cabellos con furia. Era la primera vez que no llegaba a ver a Hikari al horario acordado, no tenía batería en el teléfono y su asistente escolar no le había permitido escaparse a hablar con ella antes de encerrarse a analizar con él su elección de universidad y los pasos que estaba dando para asegurarse, muy efectivamente, un plazo en ella.

Koushirou era responsable, aunque la irresponsabilidad no fuera una característica que lo molestara demasiado. ¡Pero Hikari! Hikari, que hace dos días acarreaba su tristeza nueva, esa de silencios intempestivos y miradas penetrantes, ¿qué pensaría de que Koushirou la hubiera plantado fuera de clase?

Tal vez alguien había esperado con ella. Takeru, o Miyako, tal vez incluso Daisuke. O no. Lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado sola, atrapada dentro de su tristeza y más enojada por minuto. Pensaría que él lo hizo a propósito, que como ya quedaban pocas semanas, había decidido cortar la amistad por lo sano, dejar de verse. Separar rutinas.

Se estaba volviendo loco inventando teorías. Y para colmo, Hikari no lo esperó.

Koushirou se dio cuenta de que, antes, su vida era mucho más sencilla. Al menos sus pensamientos. Y se dio cuenta, también, de que lo hería haber lastimado a Hikari, haberla dejado esperando.

Regresó a su casa más lento que de costumbre. Apenas ingresó, colgó su bolso del perchero y, sin adentrarse en la casa, gritó:

―Madre, llegué, pero vuelvo a salir. No demoro. ―En realidad no sabía si iba a demorar, a veces Hikari podía ser temperamental y tal vez se enojaría. Pero esperaba poder pedirle disculpas en pocas palabras y que ella las aceptara.

―¿Koushirou? ―Yoshie se asomó desde la cocina, con el delantal puesto―. ¿A dónde vas?

―Ya regreso ―insistió.

―Está tu novia, te estamos haciendo galletas. Al menos pasa a saludar.

Natural, Yoshie regresó a la cocina. Desarmado, Koushirou clavó los pies en el suelo. ¿Novia, cocina, galletas?

No le costó reconocer los zapatos de Hikari en el _genkan_. Su madre había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, ¿estaría avergonzada Hikari? ¿Se animaría a corregirla, o tal vez pediría permiso para retirarse antes?

Se descalzó y, tembloroso como gelatina, la siguió. Hikari estaba de espaldas, usando el delantal celeste que Yoshie había comprado para Koushirou aquella vez.

―Koushirou, hola. ―Hikari se giró y le sonrió. Había levantado su flequillo hasta arriba de su cabeza con el mismo broche rojo que usaba para el día a día. El delantal le venía algo grande y estaba cubierto de harina―. ¿Tienes buenas noticias? Me imaginé que te llamó tu asistente escolar.

Confundido, y algo renuente, Koushirou se dejó caer en una silla.

Hikari se veía tan... normal. Contenta, charlando con su madre como las viejas amigas que parecían ser. Cocinando a pesar de que no se le daba bien, serena a pesar de su tardanza. Los olores de la casa de Koushirou ―cardamomo, vainilla, café― parecían formar parte de ella. Se dio cuenta que Hikari, ahí, quedaba natural. Como si estuviera en su elemento.

Él no tenía mucha idea del amor, aunque sí alguna que otra idea preconcebida sobre el cortejo. Chocolate o tortas en las épocas indicadas, salidas por el parque, roces y tal vez algún beso. Siempre había pensado que sería difícil, anti natural. Un proceso pesado y obligatorio para llegar a un destino que tal vez no sería el punto final. Cansador, extenuante. Algo para considerar más adelante.

Koushirou sintió que todas sus teorías comenzaban a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies y, una a una, se desarmaban bajo sí.

No esperaba que se sintiera tan natural. Y que, además, se sintiera tan bien.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas:** Hace mucho tiempo que le doy vueltas a este koukari y finalmente, tras hablar mucho de la pareja con CieloCriss, y de emocionarme con los que escribe Sirelo, me decidí. Espero que haya salido natural, como el koukari.


End file.
